Hinata's Apple Adventure
by YukiKitsune95
Summary: After biting into an apple given to her buy a mysterious, old, beggar women, Hinata wakes up to find herself in an unfamiliar world with weird creatures. Will she manage to find her way back home? Sorry, seriously suck at summaries.


**Hey guys, my first one-shot. Got the inspiration to write this when me teacher gave us the title apple for essays. Never asked us to pass up though so I'll just upload it here. It's based on Snow White and is pretty illogical so I'm not sure what sort of response it's gonna get but, oh well, just for the fun of it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Hinata's Apple Adventure**

It was an ordinary day as I stared out the window, admiring the view of the surrounding forest. I sighed as I contemplated my life and thought about how lucky I was to still be alive. I have been living with the seven dwarfs for a few months now, doing chores such as cooking and cleaning in return for a bed to lay in at night. Having escaped my evil stepmother who had attempted to kill me, I am now leading a new and peaceful life in the small cottage in the middle of the forest.

I was awoken from my train of thoughts by a sudden knock on the door. Wondering who could it be, I rushed to the door and opened it. A haggard, old, beggar woman stood outside, holding a basket full of delectable, shiny red apples.

"Would you like to try out an apple, my dear? They're very sweet and juicy," she offered, holding out an apple and gesturing me to try it.

Not wanting to offend her, I obliged. Taking a big bite, I savoured it before swallowing. Before I could thank the old woman and compliment her on her delicious apples, I suddenly felt light-headed and everything around me began to spin. The last thing I heard was a victorious laugh before everything went dark.

When I finally regained my senses, the first thing I felt was small, furry feet walking all over my face. Slowly I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pair of huge, black eyes. Shrieking in shock, I swatted the thing away before scrambled backwards, only to knock my head against the trunk of an enormous tree.

"Excuse me miss, did I scare you?" a voice squeaked, as I rubbed my sore head.

I scanned my surroundings but all I saw was a forest of huge, apples trees. Wondering who had said that, I felt a slight tug on my sleeve. Glancing down, I caught sight of a squirrel. It was an ordinary brown squirrel save for the fact that it was talking, and that it had a body of an apple. I was dumbstruck.

"Are you lost miss? I can tell you are not from around here," the squirrel prodded, staring intently at me with its big, onyx eyes.

Speechless, I slowly nodded my head. Acknowledging my answer, the squirrel turned its gaze towards the dense forest and whistled loudly. All of a sudden, a hummingbird with the body of an apple appeared, flitting from left to right. Gaping at the bizarre creature, I began wondering where the heck I was.

"My friend here will show you the way to Village Apple Pie," the squirrel said, gesturing to the hummingbird.

"Pleasure to be of service, miss," greeted the hummingbird, bowing graciously. Jumping up, I managed to squeak a thank you at the squirrel before running after the hummingbird, as it led me into the darkness of the forest.

I had been walking for hours. While walking, I managed so squeeze out some information about the land I currently in from the peculiar hummingbird. According to him, I was in a land called the Land of Apple Tart where apples reigned. Figuring I would be seeing many other bizarre sights, I braced myself and continued walking. Out of the blue, a piercing white light penetrated through the darkness of the forest, blinding me momentarily. Squinting my eyes, I spotted my hummingbird guide flying towards it, so I took off after him.

The sight that greeted me was incredible. A huge, majestic waterfall thundered down from a fifteen feet tall cliff. With crystal clear waters, it created a mist in which arched double rainbows from one side of the valley to another.

Below the waterfall, at the banks of a lake was a clearing in which stood several huts made out of wood. My guide turned to me and announced that that was my destination. He told me to seek out the village elder, Granny Smith and see if she had a solution to my problem. Thanking him profusely, the hummingbird made a final bow before darting off into the forest. Taking a deep breath, I began my descend from the cliff which I stood all the way down towards the banks of the lake, were Village Apple Pie was.

After a few minutes of scratching and bruising myself, my feet finally touched the solid ground at the bottom of the valley. I dusted my dress to make it look presentable before making my way towards the village. As I was walking, I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. Swiftly, I turned around and was astounded by the sight that greeted me.

A large, slightly wrinkly green apple, with white wispy hair tied neatly in a bun and a shawl wrapped around her, stood before me. Speechless, I began blabbering out random words until she held out a hand to silence me.

"My name is Granny Smith and I know what you want," she uttered in a wise and calming voice.

She then bid me to follow her. Seeing that I had no other choice, I decided to trust her and followed her to the village. As we entered the village, I caught sight of a community of apples. Some were red while others were yellow and green. They stared suspiciously at me as I weaved my way through the village. Finally, we reached a wooden hut that seemed to be larger than the rest. Granny Smith opened the door and beckoned me in. I hurried through as she closed the door behind us, grateful to be rid of all the unwelcoming stares.

Granny Smith poured some tea as I made myself comfortable on a stool. After munching on a few biscuits, she set down her teacup and turned to me.

"Your name is Hinata, am I right?"

I nodded as I sipped my tea in enjoyment. It tasted like the sweetness of caramel and cream.

"There was someone like you a few years back. Although she tried, she however was not able to make it back to her world."

Upon hearing this, my body stiffened and beads of cold sweat formed on my forehead.

"You cannot go back alone. There must someone else from the other side who will bring you back to your world."

"What must I do?" I asked, with the hope that there were people looking out for me back in my world.

"You must now venture to the Cave of Solitude and await a connection from the other side. The cave is just fifteen minutes walk north from here."

After taking a moment to absorb all she said, I got up and thanked her for her help. Just as I took hold of the door handle, a loud protesting from outside shook my eardrums. Peeking out of a window, I caught side of a huge mob waving pitchforks and burning torches in the air. I looked back at Granny Smith in terror. She returned my stare with a knowing look and ushered me to her backdoor.

"You must hurry or you will be burnt on a stake as accusation of being a witch, just like the other one," she said urgently as she opened the door.

I nodded and thanked her once more.

"Good luck," she whispered with a kindly smile etched on her face.

Filled with determination, I glanced at Granny Smith for the last time and ran out, heading straight towards my destination without ever looking back.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Even if I could not see them, my ears could still register the stampeding of the mob behind me, their cries echoing throughout the silence of the forest. Not paying any heed to it, I focused and kept on running. Out of the blue, a large, eerie looking cave rose out from the darkness. Its massive and gloomy interior stopped me in my tracks as I stared at it, frozen in fright.

"There she is!" a villager shouted, snapping me out of my trance.

Swallowing my fear, I dashed into the cave. Staggering about in the dark, I pushed forward as I could hear the angry mob entering the cave. Not knowing where I was going, I tripped over a large rock, scraping my knee in the process. Wincing in pain, I forced myself up and stumbled into a large cavern.

Unlike the rest of the cave, the cavern was filled with tall, magnificent structures of diamond that lit up the cavern like a full moon at midnight. Astounded by the beauty of the grotto, the thought of my pursuers slipped my mind for a moment, as I glanced around in wonder. I felt like I was in a magical place were even the impossible could become real.

A sudden stomping of feet brought my thoughts back to reality. Realising that my pursuers had discovered the tunnel that led to the cavern, I frantically searched around

for another way out. To my dismay, there were no others. Spent, I sank to ground in defeat and awaited my capture.

A warm breeze brushed against my face and a hand gently held my shoulder in an effort to comfort me, Thinking I was imagining things I opened my eyes. Before me stood a young man with blond, spiky hair and sky blue eyes. He gave a cheerful grin as piercing bright light glowed from his body like a small sun. I realized that it was my childhood friend, Prince Naruto from the neighboring kingdom of Konoha. Happiness filled my entire being as I knew he would be the one to rescue me from this strange and unwelcoming world.

"It will be fine now. I shall be taking you back with me," he said soothingly as he kneeled down and gently stroked my face.

I gazed into his mischievous eyes and instantly felt reassured. Smiling, I felt relief flowing into me, as I knew that I would finally be able to return home.

A sudden yell shattered the serene atmosphere, startling me. I jerked me head around, only to spot a big, red apple covered with bruises swiftly making its way towards me. Naruto jumped up and abruptly held out his hand at me.

"Hurry Hinata, take my hand!" he called out urgently.

Without a moment to lose, I grabbed hold of it. Just as the apple jumped forward to grab me, there was a sudden flash of light followed by immense darkness.

I regained consciousness to the merry chirping of forest birds. Slowly, my eyelids fluttered opened only to be greeted by a pair of familiar sky blue eyes.

"Finally awake?" Naruto asked with a Cheshire cat grin. A joyful smile formed on my lips and I threw my arms around him, holding him close. I had missed him so much ever since my evil stepmother forbade him from visiting the kingdom several years ago.

As we slowly let go of each other, I glanced around and caught sight of the seven dwarfs gathered around me, tears of happiness glistening in their eyes. Laughing with glee, I scampered to each of them and planted a kiss on each of their baldheads before asking what had happened.

According to them, I had been asleep for weeks. The dwarfs had placed me in a glass case and had taken care of me in hopes that I would awaken. A warm feeling crept its way into my heart as I realized what good friends I had.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. He then asked me whether I would like to go back to my kingdom, as my evil stepmother was now dead. Apparently, she had fallen of a cliff when the dwarfs were pursuing her. After giving it some thought, I decided to go back as it was where I rightfully belonged. I also missed my dear father very much. I gave all the dwarfs a group hug and told them I would visit. Waving goodbye, I mounted Naruto's horse and galloped away. As we rode towards my father's palace, I felt elated, as I knew a new life was awaiting me.

* * *

**Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it. Pretty weird story but it was fun to write :) **


End file.
